A Suprise for Thomas
Unknown episode and unknown season Whole Story It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas and Emily where about to return from their honeymoon. Percy and the other guy were throwing a "Welcome home" party for them at Great Waterton(Except for James and Molly who were too busy making out to care and Mavis who was chasing Toby once again). Percy was just dying to see his best friend again. Everything was all set up. The food was tasty. The lemonade was lemony. And there was a Welcome Home cake decorated with chocolate frosting. But best of all, Principal Hatt was nowhere to be seen. So the food was saved. Percy: I think I hear them. They got set as two couple climb off the train at the station. Students: Welcome home! But it wasn't Thomas and Emily who arrived, it was Donald and Douglas. Donald: This isn't Scotland. Douglas: Aye. But thank ye anyway. Just then Thomas and Emily ran out from their honeymoon. Thomas/Emily: We're back! Students: Surprise! Welcome home! Thomas/Emily: Thank you for all you have done! Percy: THOMAS! I am happy to see you again. Thomas: Hey Percy! Did you take good care of my sister? Percy: Yes I did Thomas. They missed you alot. Thomas: Emily why don't you stay here and party? I have to go and see Annie and Clarabel. Emily: Alright Thomas. And he ran off. Annie and Clarabel where very pleased to see him. Annie and Clarabel: THOMAS! We are so happy to see you. Thomas: Come on let's go for a walked and you can tell me all that happened while I was away. Annie and Clarabel: Well just the other day, Percy got him self covered in flour in home ec. It was funny as hell. Even Thomas thought it was funny. Annie and Clarabel: And two days ago we were stalled because a tree fell across the intersection. Percy tried to push it out of the way but got covered in leaves. Thomas: I think the party is still on. How about we head to Great Waterton? Annie and Clarabel: Alright Thomas. We'll go to the party. Soon they were at Great Waterton, but Emily was not there. Thomas: Where is Emily, Percy? Percy: Oh she wanted to go to the boarding house to sleep. She was very tired. Thomas: Well then let's party. So the party went on for three hours. but they ended the party when they saw Fatty coming. Henry: Oh God! Here comes Fatty and he looks HUNGRY!! Quick hide the food! And they did. Principal Hatt: I thought I heard a party going on. Must be all in my head. he said and left, Later Thomas was heading to Emily's room to see Emily. Thomas: Hey there sleepy head. Emily: Oh. Hi honey. Thomas: How you feel? Emily: Lately I've been very tired.*Stomach rumbles. But now I'm very hungry. Emily went to the fridge that the girls had installed in the room. She made herself the biggest, spiciest burrito Thomas had ever seen. And her beverage was spicy hot sauce. Thomas: Uh Emily, what is that? Emily: Oh. It's just a super extra spicy hot fireball burrito. Thomas: Why do you want to eat that? Emily: I've been having these strange cravings for really spicy food. Want a bite? Thomas: No thanks. I don't want to burninate my insides. Emily: Suit yourself. More for me. Emily ate the whole burrito under 30 seconds. Then she drank all the hot sauce in one gulp. Emily:*Burping fire. Whew! That hit the spot. That night, Thomas couldn't sleep. He was worried about Emily. Next morning, Thomas had to do Emily's jobs while she was sleeping. It was in the afternoon when Emily finally woke up. Emily: Well now I wonder where Thomas went. Just then Duke walked up. Duke: Hey Emily glad to see you back. Emily: thank's Duke, so how have the other narrow gauge friends been. Duke: they have been good, and Duncan is in love with Madge. Emily: he is? Duke: yes. he said and left, Thomas was heading back to her room when he saw Daisy who was sleeping. Thomas: Hey Daisy, how has things been. Daisy woke up in surprise. Daisy: Who said that? OH. Hey Thomas. I am glad to see you back. How has Emily been? Thomas: She has been good But last night she had a extra spicy hot fireball burrito and her drink was hot sauce. Daisy: I do not know how anyone could eat that. Well I hope you find out what is wrong with her soon. Oh and Thomas Percy and I have been getting along really well. Thomas: That is great Daisy. And Thomas set of to see Emily. Soon he got to her room. Emily was happy to see him. Emily: Hey Thomas, where have you been? Thomas: I was out doing your work. Emily: What did Principa Hatt say, was he mad. Thomas: Oh not at all. After I told him about what you ate he was very calm and understood what I was telling him. Emily: Oh that's good, Thomas why don't you stay here I am going out for a bit. Thomas: OK Emily see you later then. he said, and she walked off, soon she was at the ice cream parlor talking to Molly. Emily: Hi Molly. Emily said, Molly was happy to see her again. Molly: Emily how was your honeymoon, oh you must tell me all about it. she said happily. Emily: It was fine Molly. Me and Thomas was pulling pranks on the waiters, then we hang glide, and finally I fucked Thomas since I had too much Steamie Soda, So how has James been? She asked. Molly: Well he has been good, but he is still boastful and the other day he saved me from some bullies. Just then Toby came by runing away from Mavis. Toby: Run away! Mavis: Come back my Toby-muffin! At that moment Diesel pulled up holding a flamethrower. Diesel: Emily have you seen Toby. Emily: yes i did he just ran past us with mavis after him. Diesel: thanks, and i am glad you and Thomas are back on the island. And Diesel chased off after Toby. Emily: That was odd, Okay Molly I will see you later and i hope that Diesel does not use that flamethrower. Molly: See ya. Emily ran off. It was around 12:00 when she got back to her room. Emily: I wonder how I am going to tell Thomas that I am pregnant. The next day Emily got up to do her Jobs, but when she got to Great Waterton Principal Hatt was waiting for her. Fatty: Emily how was your night out. Emily: Oh it was fun, there is some thing I have to tell you sir. So Principal Hatt listened while he was thinking about McDonalds. Emily: Well sir, I am pregnant. Principal Hatt fell over in surprise and since he was fat it took him some time to get up (just think Principal Hatt saying, Help! I've fallen and i can't get up). Principal Hatt: What the fuck is wrong with you, you don't this type of shit. Principal Hatt: does Thomas know. Emily: Oh no sir I am trying to find a way to tell him. Principal Hatt: well you better tell him soon because this story is starting too get long. He said, and Emily set off to work, Meanwhile Thomas was playing at the beach with Annie and Clarabel. Annie and Clarabel: Whats wrong Thomas you should be happy to be back. Thomas: well Emily has been acting strange. Annie and Clarabel: How strange? they asked. Thomas: well she has been eating strange food. Annie and Clarabel thought, then new what was going on with Emily. Annie and Clarabel: Great Balls of Fire, Emily's pregnant! they said to them self's, once they found out they were dying to tell Tomas, but he was not listing. Thomas: alright tonight at her room I will ask about what's wrong with her. He said to him self, meanwhile Emily was driving down the streets when she went through a intersection which had faulty points which led her straight to a pile of quicksand that was left over from that movie "Adventures in the Desert Railway". Emily: Well at least it can't get any worse. Just then a GIANT SNAKE came out of nowhere. Emily: HOLY SHIT! Wait a minute, why is there a giant snake on Sodor? Snake: Uh well you see uh. Dave, they're on to us! Just then a giant Owl (dave) came out of nowhere and picked up the snake. Dave: Let's get outta here! *Flies off. Emily: Well that was wierd. Now where were we? Oh yeah I remember. I'm stuck in a giant pile of quick sand. And I'm sinking! Help! Help! Just then Jim, Sodor's most retarded yard manager, came up. Emily: Jim, can you go and get help? It feels like I'm sinking in buterscotch pudding. Jim: mmmmmmm... pudding. Emily: NOW! Jim: Okay okay okay! Keep your pants on. Emily: Nobody use that expression anymore, plus I'm wear a mini-skirt. So Jim ran down the road as fast as he could to get help. He returned 3 seconds later realising he has no idea where the hell help was at. So he went to the nearest Dairy Queen and had himself some Ice Cream. Then he had to go to the bathroom and got his head stuck in the toilet. By that time he had forgotten what he was suppose to do and by that time Emily was up to her head in quicksand. Soon Jim remembered after Emily whacked him in the head a few hundred times. He decided to go to Great Waterton. Emily: What an IDIOT! Thomas was at Great Waterton asking to passengers if they seen Emily when Jm came in. Jim: Thomas! Man I am glad I found you, Emily is in trouble she crashed into a giant pile of quicksand! And she's sinking fast! Thomas: HOLY SHIT ON A STICK! I must save her. Thomas grabbed Annie and Clarabel, and ran off to the rescue. Jim: oh and Thomas just so you know... But Thomas had already ran off to save Emily, when he got there Emily could not speak because her mouth was in the quicksand. Thomas: I will have you out soon. Thomas threw a hook at the end of the car and try connected it to a passing car. But Emily was pulled in by the quicksand. But she didn't move. The quicksand was making her heavier. Thomas: Now what will I do? Just then, Lady the magical girl appeared in a shower of gold dust. Lady: Thomas use the gift I gave to you it. has some of my magic. Thomas: How does it work? Lady: Just tell the rock to make you strong enough to pull Emily out. Thomas: Okay. Oh magic rock thingy, I want to be strong enough to pull Emily out of the quick sand. Soon Thomas got all from the rock strong power and pulled Emily out. Emily was thankful she could breath again. Emily: Thomas, I have to tell you something. I'm Pregnant! Thomas: *Jaw drops to ground. What? Emily: I'm gonna have a baby! You're gonna be a dad! Thomas was so excited that he fainted on Lady. Lady: THOMAS!!! Then Thomas woke up at the hospital, and he was startled he started to remember he was going to say. But it sound better in his head Thomas: Uh, wasn't me. Emily I was worried that something bad was happening to you. Why didn't you tell me? Emily: I wanted it to be a surprise. Thomas: Well it was a great surprise honey. Then Rosie walk up along side. Rosie: Well well well. What have we here? Emily: Go away Rosie. Lady decided to go back to her mountain. But not before spaying Rosie with the mud that had sprayed her. Rosie: Not again!! Thomas: Can you please leave us alone Rosie.? Rosie: Thomas just so you know, Fatty is having one of your relatives come soon. Says his name is Mike. And Rosie went to the shower. Thomas: *Standing in trace with Rosie saying the word Mike. NOOOOOOO! Not him! Anything but him! Emily: Not him again? But I must not tell you anymore or I shall spoil the next story. Character *Thomas Johnson *Emily Emeralds *Lady Millington *Rosie Lavender *Annie & Clarabel Johnson *Principal Hatt *Henry Green *Percy Gordy *Jim *Snake *Dave *Molly Jefferson *James Redlin *Donald & Douglas Blackverly *Gordon Blue *Edward LeBlue *Mike Johnson *Spencer Silversteam *Toby Brownly *Mavis Devlin *Diesel Devlin Location *Sodor High School *Tidmouth Boarding House *Dairy Queen *Great Waterton *Beach Category:Episode Category:Sodor High School